Die Erinnerungen der Kirschblüten
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Ein Streit zwischen Ran und Shinichi bringt für Ran Unfassbares ans Licht...


Die Erinnerungen der Kirschblüten

"Weil du eine Heulsuse bist!"

Shinichis Worte trafen Ran hart, sie liess es sich jedoch nicht anmerken. Sie schlug verbal zurück.

"Du verdammter Krimi-Spinner! Geh mir aus den Augen!"

"Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, Mori: Das hier ist mein Zuhause", erwiderte Shinichi, der sich nicht vom Fleck rührte, mit dunkler Stimme. Seine Freundin jedoch reagierte noch zorniger, ihre Gefühle kochten hoch.

"Verschwinde, Shinichi! Ich hasse dich!"

Der Jungdetektiv drehte sich um, jedoch nicht ohne der Oberschülerin noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen.

"Weiber", fluchte er, dann verliess er die Bibliothek. Ran starrte ihm nach.

Weder sie noch Shinichi kümmerte es, dass Yusaku ihren Streit hautnah miterlebt hatte. Der Schriftsteller liess das Buch sinken und schaute Ran an. Die Oberschülerin war immer noch derart geladen, dass sie jetzt jeden, der ihr in die Quere kam, töten würde.

"Findest du nicht, dass du jetzt etwas hart zu Shinichi warst?"

Ran wirbelte herum und bedachte den Schriftsteller mit einem sehr bösen Blick.

"Nein", knurrte sie und verschränkte die Arme. "Wie kann er es wagen, mich eine Heulsuse zu nennen?"

Yusaku legte das Buch vor sich auf den Schreibtisch und lächelte die Oberschülerin an.

"Ach Ran. Was wäre bloss aus dir geworden, wenn Shinichi nicht gewesen wäre?"

Ran prustete.

"Ich hätte immer noch meine Nerven, ich würde mich nicht wegen ihm mit Paps streiten, meine Geduld würde nicht dauernd strapaziert werden...", zählte Ran auf und fügte dann noch drei weitere Punkte hinzu. "Und das wichtigste: Ich hätte keinen Freund, um den ich mir dauernd Sorgen machen müsste!"

Yusaku schaute Ran nachdenklich an, er blieb stumm. Die Oberschülerin, die vor ihm stand und ihre Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen versuchte, war ein bildhübsches Mädchen, sie war herzensgut und kümmerte sich immer mehr um die Probleme von anderen als um ihre eigenen. Und sie war die Freundin seines Sohnes, auch wenn sie momentan Streit hatten. Trotzdem würde sie sofort ihr Leben für ihn opfern...

Ran atmete tief durch, sie hatte ihre Gefühle fast wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie hatte wieder einen klaren Kopf, und nun fiel ihr auf, dass Yusaku mit seiner Frage nicht das Offensichtliche gemeint hatte.

"Was meinten Sie damit, was aus mir geworden wäre?"

Yusaku legte die Finger zusammen.

"Du erinnerst dich sicher noch daran, wie du Shinichi zum ersten Mal begegnet bist, nicht wahr?"

Ran rollte mit den Augen.

"Natürlich. Wie könnte ich das vergessen?"

Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich unbehaglich, dass sie ausgerechnet mit dem Vater ihres Freundes darüber sprach, doch dann erschien es ihr eine gute Idee. Yusaku sollte ruhig auch sehen, dass sein Sohn nicht so perfekt war, wie er immer tat. "Shinichi weiss das wahrscheinlich gar nicht, aber als ich ihn damals kennenlernte, habe ich ihn echt gehasst."

Yusaku unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

"Erzähl mir doch bitte deine Version von den Geschehnissen damals."

Und Ran tat es. Dabei kam Shinichi nicht gut weg, was Yusaku jedoch nicht kümmerte.

Nach mehreren Minuten hatte Ran ihre Erzählung beendet, und Yusaku schaute sie noch nachdenklicher an. Es war tatsächlich so, wie Shinichi es ihm damals berichtet hatte...

"Sehen Sie jetzt, was für ein... Mistkerl Ihr Sohn war?"

"Du hast mich damals gehasst?"

Ran wirbelte herum und erblickte ihren Freund.

Shinichi stand am Türrahmen gelehnt und hatte alles gehört, das erkannte sie an seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie lief rot an, jedoch nicht aus Scham, sondern aus Wut.

"Ja, habe ich! Überrascht dich das etwa? Und überhaupt: Seit damals rückst du mir immer auf die Pelle!"

Shinichi räusperte sich.

"Ist dir das nie aufgefallen, Ran? Wenn du nicht dauernd mit Sonoko abhängen würdest, die ein echter Männerschreck ist, würdest du nonstop von Jungs umringt sein."

"Hä?"

"Du bist wunderschön, du hast ein Herz aus Gold, und dein..."

Shinichi brach ab und hüstelte. Er war knallrot. "Vielleicht sollte ich mich bei Sonoko bedanken, dass sie dir die Jungs vom Leib hält. Oder nein, besser nicht, sonst meint sie noch, sie sei etwas Besseres."

"Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?", wollte Ran mit genervter Stimme wissen. "Erst beleidigst du mich, und jetzt schmierst du mir Honig um den Mund. Was bezweckst du damit?"

Shinichi seufzte.

"Ich will, dass wir uns wieder vertragen. Ich hasse es, mit dir zu streiten, wo du doch..."

Erneut brach er ab und schaute zu Boden. "Es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin zu dir gesagt habe."

Ran schaute ihn erstaunt an. Shinichi entschuldigte sich freiwillig bei ihr? Was war denn jetzt mit ihm los? War er krank?

"Geht's dir gut?"

Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, wenn er sich mit ihr stritt, ging es ihm nie gut.

Als Ran nichts erwiderte, räusperte sich Yusaku.

"Ran, bitte setz dich, ich muss dir da mal etwas erklären."

Die Oberschülerin winkte ab.

"Nein, danke. Shinichi ist alt genug, um das, was er sich eingebrockt hat, selber auszulöffeln."

"Es geht um die Geschichte von damals", beharrte Yusaku, und Ran drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Ach so? Dann raus mit der Sprache."

Shinichi unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Manchmal konnte Ran ganz schön forsch sein, selbst zu einer berühmten Persönlichkeit wie Yusaku Kudo.

Yusaku begann, Shinichis Sicht von den damaligen Geschehnissen zu erzählen und dann auch das, was er selbst herausgefunden hatte. Ran, die gedacht hatte, ihr Kindergärtner hätte sie nur bevorzugt behandelt, weil sie sonst immer leer ausgegangen wäre, bekam immer grössere Augen. Als der Schriftsteller geendet hatte, starrte sie ihn an.

"Das ist nicht wahr, oder? Das haben Sie sich nur ausgedacht, damit Shinichi in einem besseren Licht dasteht."

"Nein, Ran", erwiderte Yusaku ernst. "Es lief damals wirklich so ab. Ich kann dir die Akte beschaffen, die die Polizei angelegt hat, wenn du es nachlesen willst. Aber Tatsache ist, dass du nicht mehr hier wärst, wenn Shinichi nicht gewesen wäre."

Ran drehte sich zu ihrem Freund um, der schweigend dastand und zu Boden starrte.

"Du hast das alles für mich getan?", fragte sie leise, während ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Warum?"

"Er wollte ein Verbrechen begehen, das konnte ich doch nicht-"

"Das meinte ich nicht", unterbrach Ran Shinichi sofort. "Warum hast du das für _mich_ getan?"

Dabei betonte sie das Wörtchen 'mich'.

Shinichi schluckte. Heute war also der Tag, an dem er sein grösstes Geheimnis Ran gegenüber verriet.

"Du wusstest das natürlich nicht, Ran...", begann Shinichi leise und immer noch mit roten Wangen. "Aber seit dem Tag, an dem ich dir das erste Mal begegnete... war ich Hals über Kopf in dein Lächeln verknallt."

Ran starrte ihn mit grossen Augen an.

"Du hast...? Du?"

Shinichi nickte und lächelte verlegen.

"Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr du mich damals gehasst hast."

Ran wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Plötzlich sah sie Shinichi in einem ganz anderen Licht.

"Du hast mich gerettet. Du hast mich beschützt. Immer. Seit damals..."

Bevor Shinichi auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, fiel Ran ihm um den Hals und weinte.

Shinichi war überrumpelt, er fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. Yusaku lächelte, und Shinichi sah das. Er lächelte dankbar zurück.

Der Schriftsteller verliess daraufhin wortlos die Bibliothek, er wollte die beiden Liebenden alleine lassen. Hätte er gesagt, dass er gehen würde, hätte er den Moment zerstört, das war ihm klar. Lautlos schloss er die Tür hinter sich und machte sich dann lächelnd auf den Weg in die Küche, um Tee zuzubereiten. Ein Glück, dass Yukiko nicht da war, sonst hätte sie sich womöglich noch eingemischt.

Ran währenddessen konnte sich kaum noch beruhigen. Überglücklich lag sie in Shinichis Armen und konnte nicht fassen, was sie heute erfahren hatte. Shinichi hatte sie geliebt, seit sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Er hatte sie davor beschützt, Opfer eines Verbrechens zu werden, und sich immer für sie eingesetzt. Ihr ganzes Leben lang.

 _"Was wäre bloss aus dir geworden, wenn Shinichi nicht gewesen wäre?"_

Yusakus Frage schoss plötzlich durch ihren Kopf, und sie lächelte.

Das war eine gute Frage. Ran hatte keine Ahnung, was gewesen wäre, sie konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen.

Klar war aber, dass sie hier und heute nicht das wäre, was sie war. Eris und Kogoros Tochter. Eine Meisterin im Karate. Und, worüber sie nun ganz besonders froh und auch stolz war: Sie war Shinichis Freundin.

Die Freundin eines Menschen, der sie liebte, seit sich ihre Wege gekreuzt hatten...

Owari


End file.
